


Only Ever You

by GallifreyGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Engagement, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post War, Relationship(s), Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: Drabble I worked on a few weeks ago for an instagram caption. I figured I would share it here x





	Only Ever You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter :)

"Don't you understand?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"I want to wake up to you every morning. All I want is us to live in a small London flat where every morning we wake up and make eggs and tea in nothing but a white cotton tee shirt and underwear. Witty quoted tea mugs and vinyl record players. To get a dog for 'practice' first but love it like it's our child. To spend Saturday nights with friends drinking butterbeer. To lie awake with you every night and watch Italian housewives fight on the telly until the clock rolls two. To spend time watching the sun rise and taking pictures we will never look at again. To argue over the right carpets and lamps in _our_  home. Don't you see? That's all I want, but only with you!"

Harry choked on a laugh as he finished pouring his heart out to the man in front of him. He didn't care that others were listening or that they were staring because Severus was the _only_  man in the universe. It was only him. It was only ever him. 

The whole Slug Club party that Harry and Severus had offered to help chaperone with Slughorn, was staring. 6th & 7th-year students were staring wide-eyed at their two professors, waiting for the Potions professor to say something. 

Severus could only blink. He wanted to drag Harry out by his ear and tell him never to embarrass him again, but the truth was, he wasn't embarrassed. Harry had poured his whole heart out in front of the entire Slug Club, despite the horrid things they would all say. Did Severus mean that much to him? Enough to compromise his social status it seemed. So Severus stood there with his mouth agape and his composure soon to fall like sand through his fingers. 

When Severus started to come back to Earth and out of his thoughts, he saw a smiling teary eyed Harry almost face to face with him. Why should he say no? Why should he give something else up for the sake of just giving up. Why should the excuse ' _We shouldn't do this'_ be used yet again and rob him of happiness? Why should he say no and turn away from something he wanted so bad, something he  _needed._  He was so tired of giving everything up for everybody else. Why couldn't he just have this _one_ thing?

He smiled. He  _smiled._ He walked closer to Harry with a smile on his face and a decision in his mind. He held out his hands with his fingers spread, watching tears in Harry's eyes well up through his own tears. Harry took his hand and slid the silver bond ring on the digit as the crowd gasped. Without missing a beat, Severus swooped Harry into his arms and smashed their lips together. The whole room erupted in cheering, Minerva and Horace both had tears in their eyes; along with every teen girl in the room. Even Malfoy was clapping quietly but still wore his signature eye roll. Cheering and clapping were at ear-piercing volume but Severus couldn't hear it; he was lost in the lips of his now  _fiancé_. No more giving up for the greater good, it was only about them now.

_It was only ever them._

 

_ The End _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! leave a kudos and some ideas you might like for a story


End file.
